candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Fan Memes
You may put your memes about Candy Crush Saga here. If you would like to use someone's meme, please ask him/her for permission. Do not credit yourself as a creator of any of these memes, unless you are the creator of a meme; do not remove someone's section or one of his/her memes; do not change someone's meme; do not vandalize this page. Doing so can result you getting banned! If you would like to post your memes here but you could not see your own corner, create one with heading 2 "(Your name)'s memes", for instance Wildoneshelper's memes , change "Wildoneshelper" to your own username and you could start posting memes using the gallery function ( parameters in source mode, don't add square brackets or the word "File:" after a line for the image). Please take a look at this example: (To be simple, there is a gallery button to the right of your screen) Wildoneshelper's memes MemeCenter_1404598415187_671.jpg|When you found out Moves and Timed Level returned on Episode 42. MemeCenter_1404599741378_428 (2).jpg|I know how it feels when this happens. :( Not like this: BF10's Memes File: Your meme name here.png or BF10's Memes Your meme name here.png Thank you very much for visiting our page! If you need more help, visit Our how to page. Note: This is only for users! Log in or register to your user to add a meme. Memes found in Aint nobody got time for that.jpg Meme 1.jpg Cat Kitteh.jpg Angry-Walter.jpg Lvl419.png Level 500 contract.png 1689932 428324853965469 2009224607 n.jpg 2852369.jpg 52622907.jpg|I hate you Odus Who are the owners of the above memes? Asew54321's memes When chocolate.jpg|I don't this is harsh enough... Won't pass 305.jpg|Except if your Wildones. Booster wheel rock driving.jpg|Lucky! 323's first.jpg|YES! YES PLEASE! Click fast.jpg|Sneaky! Buy the boosters.jpg|But then you'll be broke 578 pre-nerf.jpg|Liar, liar, plants for hire! 276 pre-nerf.jpg|True. double color bomb.jpg|I hate when that happens! level 181 booster.jpg|Good idea! that moment when.jpg|Yeah.... jelly fish candy order.jpg 297 three stars.jpg look 375 first attempt.jpg striped candy right place.jpg BF10's memes Note: My bookshelf may grow when I can. I used MemeGenerator for the first few. The others are from Meme Center, which I took it from snipping tool after I finish making it. Some may be from another site. Some may be inspired by something, or be made because of a user. To_Lefty.jpg|For Lefty Level_165_meme.jpg|Self Destruct in 7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0... I missed it.jpg|Ok, now YOU SHOULD CONSIDER BUYING A LOLLIPOP HAMMER BEFORE! No wait- someone stole your money. Prince Porky.JPG|And then Porky starts you over to level 1. Blue_screen_of_level_fail.png|nerf.dll not found. PLEASE INSERT YOUR HATED LEVEL TO BEAT LEVEL 165! Craziness by BF10.PNG|True, indeed. Whatilearnedfornothing.JPG|Incorrect... Level_323_mad.PNG|I DON'T TRUST A SINGLE BIT OF YOU! Newish.PNG|You decide- I did win on my first try! Meme.PNG|It got nerfed- SIGN OFF NOW! Elsa_meme_4.PNG|For real. Level 377 did nothing. Smokin' Bad Luck Brian.PNG|Happy? Only BF10 can!.JPG|But only 2 stars? Scareclub.JPG|How infamous it is. Sucess Dude.JPG|Lame level- easy win. To_Wildones.PNG|For Wildoneshelper Funny apple pie.PNG|Uber failure! Historynessess.PNG|578 is going to be history... Scumward Steven.JPG|Ridiculous.... IcingEverywhere.JPG|For real, can you stop adding icing, King? Savory.JPG|Oh great- a beach! Looka meme.jpg|Yeah right... Comiclol.PNG|Looks like you should make another 3 color level- WITH BOMBS! The red thing is lava. DIVINE!.PNG|You should consider going to the divine doctor here. THANKS TO LEFTY FOR THE IDEA! Divine_Comic_Part_2.JPG|Part 2 of the comic. Correct indeed. Loads of angry laughs!.JPG|*nods* Nightmare Parts.JPG|Nightmare part 3! Bemema.jpg|I WANT PUDDING PADOGA! I HATE FUDGE ISLANDS! Disaster Boy.JPG|Nightmare part 4! Don't you Boaster.JPG|NOOOOOOOOOOO! HE'S THE ONLY SQUID TO USE A BOASTER! I'll hae you know two.JPG|To replace the old one. Wow- BUY ALL THE BOOSTERS OR LOSE! Level_297_golden_score.PNG|I hope you did it on one try, or you will have to start over to round 1! Three50.PNG|Congrats- you earned the "Keep trying forever achievement. To congrat you, you will be doing it on the pre-nerfed version. If you fail that level, you will have to start over to round 1! Stingy_Odus.png|Odus is too evil! He just destruction! Patrickthereplaceranddup.JPG|Good thing he did it- it's never fixed, and never will. Corkinthehole.PNG|No extra stare time for you. Inspired by the Piggy Tales episode "The Hole" Gingerbread.PNG|Living good in here! Ohoowahoo.jpg|To get me straight- I DID IT ON PURPOSE! I WASTED A LIFE! Wonkalands.PNG|Really? You are a master and you took forever to beat it? :O Mickme.PNG|Until I get that, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET! I'll_have_you_know.jpg|Updated! I hate that level also, I keep missing by 1 jelly. Angry Lobster Meme.JPG|Too much of a bad thing- I ment good. Blackbird625's Memes More to come! Enjoy. I_love_you.jpg|If only this was true! Screen_Shot_2014-06-21_at_10.12.47_AM.png|NERF IT NOW! Candy crushin' enderman's memes 9j4vr.jpg 9jg3f.jpg 9kevu.jpg 9kexs.jpg Wow.jpg Yolo.jpg 3302881.jpg CC-8589934592's memes 276DW.png chemidann95's memes MemeCenter_1404598415187_671.jpg|When you found out Moves and Timed Level returned on Episode 42. MemeCenter_1404599741378_428 (2).jpg|I know how it feels when this happens. :( Cryptero75's memes meme provincial.jpg|What is a computer ? meme 165 try.jpg|Not so stupid Chemistry-Cat.jpg|Newton was wrong... Evil-Plotting-Raccoon.jpg|King ideas fail 191.jpg|Welcome ! odus meme.jpg|Poor Odus vine.png|Oh la la ! meme egg.jpg|To Asew54321 and Solstice2000 EeveeLover1988's memes 2852380.jpg|Really. 2853112.jpg|Gary Oak just stole your champion title. (this happened to me one with my friend Emily. T_T ) 2855522.jpg|After i saw level 600 here.. My reaction on it was this. 2857360.jpg|Yep. 2857380.jpg|That reaction when Odus wasn't in 277 DW.. 2879738.jpg|True. 2879744.jpg|Too bad for me.. And this Charmander.. 2879750.jpg|Cheating.. :P 2880398.jpg|WUT? IMPOSSIBLE!! 2882962.jpg|My reaction on it.. 2898479.jpg|Why, King, why? T_T 2930209.jpg|That reaction when you combine fish with striped candy and they hit icing only.. 2930225.jpg|My idea, when i got 323 as mystery quest and i had to do 3 stars score and i had no boosters.. 2941561.jpg|Only Chuck Norris can do this! 2946322.jpg|485, die in hell. -_- Emmaelise401's memes 9ghjm.jpg 258350_1936247018807_1263842_o.jpg|How did this get in here.. 9ghmb.jpg download (2).jpg 9ghnx.jpg download (1)1111.jpg 9htua.jpg 9i9fl.jpg download21224646666666666666666666667.jpg 9i9a4.jpg 9i9c5.jpg Matteosbrano's memes PafdHZd.png|Yummy! 100100.png Oqmai53.png Ron92003's memes I'll try to make and upload memes daily, so watch out! Level_578_Everywhere.jpg|Even Woody's scared! Patrick_Stuffs_Boosters.jpg|Patrick is now finding a way to pass it. Solstice2000's memes Solstice-Meme-1.jpg Solstice-Meme-2.jpg Solstice-Meme-3.jpg Solstice-Meme-4.jpg Solstice-Meme-5.jpg Solstice-Meme-6.jpg Solstice-Meme-7.jpg Solstice-Meme-8.jpg Solstice-Meme-9.jpg|Typo, 'Nerd' should be 'Nerf' Solstice-Meme-10.jpg Solstice-Meme-12.jpg Solstice-Meme-11.jpg SuperLuigi1888's memes To_all_who_say_this.jpg 1_BLUE_CANDY_!!!!.jpg Well - -.jpg Lol haha.jpg Supermario3459's memes Level419foreveralone.jpg|... :( Candy_crush_500_fail_again.png|I'm sure this happens when I try this level... Level_125_stuck.jpg|GAH !!! Level_125_who.jpg|Dat level... route fermée.png|Ganondorf looking at his level being closed ! LOL Top Agent PGG jr.'s memes My memes focus on earning 3 stars for each Reality level (Dreamworld is the area I tend to just beat the level then leave. However, there are some exceptions such as DR levels 10, 35, 50 and 235). Exdeath wanted poster.png|Seriously, Exdeath will be the death of me (no pun intended). Candy-crush-saga-level-530-possible-fail o 3144393.jpg|What are the odds of beating pre-nerfed level 530 with three stars and no boosters used on first successful attempt? Reality_level_586_meme.png|The margin of error for this level is way too low. Reality level 608 three star difficulty meme.png|In fact, you can fail level 608 by not meeting the one star target score. Three star target score meme.jpg|A .30 calibre round is not big enough. Dreamworld level 289 no three stars meme.png|Seriously, even pre-nerfed levels 323, 350, 425, 461, 500, 530 and 578 are much easier to earn three stars. Cereal Sea three stars on all or most of the levels meme.png|They read my comment on Gummy Gardens and I paid the price as a result. Wildoneshelper's memes Episode 35 meme.png|*WEEPS* Failure meme.png|HE IS ABOUT TO RAGE Level 152 rip.png|I FEEL SORRY THAT I USED BOOSTERS Level 100 meme.png|Let's chat! Level 147 meme.png|Eat this boaster! Level 147 meme2.png|I bet Chuck Norris fails level 147! Putin meme.png|Not sure why I created this 2668374.jpg|RAGING 152!!! 2668382.jpg|WHAT IF I TOLD YOU... THAT YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!!! 2668391.jpg|*CLEARS THROAT* 2668393.jpg|PUSH THE RED BUTTON!!!! 2684106.jpg|THE SOLUTION OF WILD ONES WIKI IS THERE ARE 2 MORE BUREAUCRATS!! Level 236 meme.png|I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 43626838.jpg|LEVEL 109!!!!!! 43626786.jpg|Tell me why you left, tell me where you went. 43626790.jpg|Giving this meme to Lefty7788 43626766.jpg|Yeah, that'd be great 43626739.jpg|Inevitable 43626729.jpg|Ironic... 44321854.jpg Level 252 meme.png|Sign of life becomes a relief in boredom... 44321927.jpg|Oh hell no! 44321943.jpg|Fluttershy... 15 meme.png|15 iz hoorifyin! 2913991.jpg|Buff... buff... buff... 2913984.jpg|He must be lying... 44804932.jpg|I don't trust you 3483657.jpg|I know it's intimidating, but I'm raving, raging, ranting and rebuking. 4R's for anger Nerf meme.png|No wonder why Tiffi is soooo happy 3559409.jpg|King.com please! 3559415.jpg Level 24 meme.png Elsa meme.png|What kind of physics is this?? Elsa meme 2.png|BOASTER!! Elsa meme 3.png|DAT moment when you found that you've switched 0 and 5... We are One Meme.png|Mine is level 152! g1404464107206048714.png|You know whom I'm mentioning, right? 52105101.jpg|Gordon Ramsay is back! im-tired-because.jpg Candy bomb meme.png|I'm bored Elsa chocoalte meme.png|Elsa and Anna approve! Level 409 meme.png|Whirl and twirl the hours away! 3626434.jpg 3626436.jpg|Well I need to perform the glitch 52179664.jpg Commonly used Candy Crush Saga Wiki memes These are the memes you could use in this wiki without consulting permission. However, don't credit yourself as a creator in these memes Lol meme.gif|Use this meme if you are bellowed with laughter. LOLOLOLOLOL! 2668386.jpg|TOO HARD!! Piece of Cake - Hillary Clinton.jpg|TOO EASY!! Passed this level meme.png|Use this meme if you are touched by passing a level. 2bhappy.gif|Use this meme if you are happy (e.g: beat a(n) hard/very hard/insanely hard level...) (Meme from Glee Wiki) Thankyou.gif|Thank you! (Meme from Glee Wiki) Praise.gif|Praise. (Meme from Glee Wiki) Yes!.gif|Take a look at the face. Use it if you want to assert this is true, despite objections. (Meme from Glee Wiki) Cry.gif|"Guys. I'm sad. I need a hug.". Use it if you're crying because of something. (Meme from Glee Wiki) Clap.gif|Clap! (Meme from Glee Wiki) Nice_clap.gif|Nice clap. (Meme from Glee Wiki) Laugh.gif|(Meme from Glee Wiki) Goodbye.gif|Goodbye. (Meme from Glee Wiki) Sorry.gif|Sorry. (Meme from Glee Wiki, copyright by FOX) Confused.gif|I'm confused. (Meme from Glee Wiki) Shut up.gif|Shut up! (Meme from Glee Wiki) Kidding.gif|Kidding! (Meme from Glee Wiki) Category:Fan Art